Tough Love
by MonaSharaf
Summary: Voldemort discovers that Lily Evans and James Potter will have a son that will kill him one day. Lily goes to Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts to try to change the future


This is the first story that I have ever written! Please review and I will write another chapter! 

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was in Potions class staring at the back of his head James Potter. He sat two rows in front of her giving her an opportunity to stare at him without getting caught. She sighed has she saw how perfect his hair was. Lily had a crush on James from the first day of Hogwarts. Now, in her 7th year, she realized that he was the most arrogant boy she had ever met. He was cruel to her best friend Severus Snape and had absolutely no manners. Despite all that, every time she saw his crooked smile, a sense of long pulsed throughout her body.<p>

"Class dismissed!" Professor Slughorn said. "Don't forget your essay on the Love Potion is due on Tuesday!"

Lily walked out of the class rushing ahead to catch up with Severus.

"Severus, can you believe that it is only the first semester of our 7th year?" Lily asked Severus. "If I don't get out of the school I think I'll go mad."

"Is it the school work you hate or that you cannot get dreamy James to ask you out?" Severus said with a mischievous grin.

Lily shoved Severus jokingly, "I know he likes me, that's the worst part. I saw him staring at me during lunch today."

"Was he staring at you just today or for seven years?" Severus said jokingly.

Lily laughed and kept walking down the hall with Severus idly chatting about upcoming quizzes and homework. Severus and Lily had been best friends since they were children and coming to Hogwarts together had made their bond stronger. Severus was shy and studious and preferred to be alone. Lily on the other hand had many friends and was talkative and loud. Though Lily was a Gryffindor and Severus was a Slytherin, they maintained their strong bond despite the two houses rivalry.

"Lily, did you know that I have made a new potion?" Severus asked

"Oh Severus, are you sure that this will end well?" Lily asked. "The last potion you made had disastrous effects."

Snape remembered when he tried to make a potion that could enable you to walk through walls. It had worked for the most part, but when he tested is out, he got stuck in the wall. The school had to knock down a wall just to get Severus out.

"Oh, I know." Severus replied. "This time I will be more careful. I am making a potion that will let me travel to the future! Imagine all the benefits that would have!"

Lily stopped walking and gave Severus a stern look. She was worried that Severus would mess up and be stuck in the future. She sighed and kept walking. She knew that the potion was not done and hoped that Severus would be cautious.

Severus and Lily turned the corner heading towards the Great Hall when they saw James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who were also known as the Marauders, heading in their direction.

"Oh look at Lily and Snivillius walking together." Sirius sneered. "Poor git thinks that he has a chance with Lily."

The four Marauders laughed though James's laugh seemed more forced than the other boy's.

"Yeah, but I bet that poor Snivillius fancies boys!" James remarked.

Lily looked down as if she was embarrassed for James. Next to her, Severus stepped back shyly.

"We're just friends." Severus muttered.

"Just friends?" Peter exclaimed. "He basically just admitted that he fancies boys!"

"Oh I bet Snivillius fancies James!" Sirius burst out. "James is by far the most dashing of all of us!"

The four boys laughed while James looked away. Lily took this as her chance to steal a glance at James without getting caught. What she didn't know was that Remus, the most modest of the Marauders, happened to catch Lily glance at James. Remus knew that James fancied Lily and he had a feeling that Lily shared James's feelings but this glance confirmed his suspicions.

Lily grabbed Severus hands and pulled him into the Great Hall leaving the Marauders to laugh. James was the first one to stop laugh and he took the opportunity to look at Lily as she walked away feeling a pang of jealousy when he saw that Severus was holding hands with Lily.

The four boys caught their breath and started walking into the Great Hall, Sirius and Peter still laughing at their encounter with Severus. Remus grabbed James's hand and asked him to stay back.

"Lily likes you." Remus stated. "Don't screw it up because you don't want to make Sirius angry."

James sighed and looked over at Lily. She was sitting next to some other Gryffindor girls giggling. He loved the way her hair swung when she laughed and the elegant way that she picked up her fork to take a bite of her dinner.

On the other side of the Great Hall at the Slytherin, Severus was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy, his only friend besides Lily, eating his dinner silently just as he did every evening.

"Yaxley, when do you think he will call us?" Lucius said sounding worried. "I mean, he seemed on edge last time we saw him and he even mentioned that he wanted to see us tonight!"

Lucius discreetly pulled up his robes to show the Dark Mark on his arm. Severus shivered. He hated being a Death Eater. Voldemort was feared by all wizards and was considered the most powerful wizard next to Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus wanted to resign as a Death Eater, but once you join, you are a part of them for good unless you wanted to be killed. Seeing Voldemort was always dangerous because you never know what he will want of you next.

Ironically, at the same time, all three of their Dark marks turned black at the same moment meaning that Voldemort wanted to see them. They stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Once the bathroom cleaned out they all pressed their Dark Marks. Seconds later, they arrived in a dark room with a fire place crackling in the corner.

Within a minute, other Death Eaters including Peter Pettigrew, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, and Fenrir Greyback appeared all silent. They all stood around anxiously waiting for Voldemort himself to appear.

After a gruesome five minutes, Voldemort walked in through the door on the right of the fire place.

"Welcome everyone sorry to keep you waiting." Voldemort said in a mysterious voice. "I bet you all are wondering why I need you here tonight. Well, as you know I plan to be Minister of Magic someday and in order for that to happen, I needed to make sure that in the future my plan would work. Though I was sure of myself I needed to make sure that nothing went wrong. Well, something goes wrong. Lily Evans! That's what's wrong."

Severus inhaled sharply. What could she have done to make Voldemort so angry? She was a strong witch but she could not beat Voldemort!

"Many years from now I will hear a prophecy about a boy." Voldemort sneered. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _

"This boy is the son of Lily Evans!" Voldemort roared. "With a man named James Potter!"

Severus's heart dropped. All he could think was that Lily would marry James.

"Her love will protect her son named Harry Potter!" Voldemort's voice rising with his anger. "Now there is one thing to do. KILL LILY!"

As the words came out of Voldemort's mouth, Severus apperated back to Hogwarts. Severus knew that he would regret this action later but he knew he needed to save Lily. He ran towards the Divination tower where he knew Lily was. He stormed into the room. Despite the Professor's yelling, he grabbed Lily and ran towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Severus!" Lily yelled. "Let go of me and tell me what the bloody hell is happening right now!"

Severus ran into his room and reached into his trunk. He pulled out a tiny flask and thrust it into Lily's hands.

"Look, I do not have time to explain in depth but you are in grave danger!" Severus whispered in case any of the Death Eaters had come back. "In the future your son will be hunted by Lord Voldemort!"

"What!" Lily screeched.

Severus covered her mouth with his hand. "SHHHHH!" He whispered. "You need to go as far away as you can because Lord Voldemort wants to kill you! You're going to go to the future and tell your son what is going to happen!"

"But Severus!" Lily sobbed. "The potion! It's not finished!"

"I know." Severus replied. "And there is only enough to get you there! You'll have to figure out how to come back on your own!"

Suddenly there was a loud crack.

"Lily!" Severus yelled. "You must go!"

Lily looked at Severus and saw that he had tears filling his eyes. She grabbed Severus and hugged him as tightly as she could. She uncorked the potion and drank it all. Suddenly, the room started spinning. She tried to grab on to Severus, but it was too late. Suddenly, everything became black.


End file.
